


[F4M] Your little sister is a manipulative bitch! - you learned too late as you’re cumming in her pussy

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Incest, Seduction, Twisted, Voyeurism, Yandere, facefuck, manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Little sister comforts you after your break up... and sucks you deeper into her sweet little web of manipulation he he he.Starts sweet, then becomes SUPER dirty and twisted!
Kudos: 8





	[F4M] Your little sister is a manipulative bitch! - you learned too late as you’re cumming in her pussy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age and specifically mentioned as such.

**Title: [F4M] Your little sister is a manipulative bitch! - you learned too late as you’re cumming in her pussy [manipulative] [yandere] [incest] [twisted] [seduction] [facefuck] [fucking] [voyeurism] [rape] coz mention of sleeping blowjob**

**SCRIPT**  
\------

*SOFT KNOCK*

Big brother?...

I thought I heard something breaking in here.

Are you okay?

Can I come in...?

[ GENTLE BUT FIRM ] If you’re not gonna answer me, I’m coming in.

There you are.

I just showered and was walking past your room...

But don’t worry, I’m not gonna drop my towel. [ GIGGLE ]

[ SIGH ] Oh, brother, even my silly jokes can’t cheer you up.

Can I... sit beside you?

It’s okay, you don’t have to talk.

I’m just gonna sit by your side...

Oh, brother, did you smash your phone?

You saw her picture with a new guy, didn't you?

Mmmm... lemme give you a hug...

... brother... it’s the holidays, nobody should be alone.

You shouldn’t be alone.

Okay, if you won’t talk to me, then listen to me.

I know you’re hurting.

I know you’re angry.

But it’s been two weeks already. Things will get better as it always does. 

I mean, you have me!

You’ll get over her.

[ SHOCKED ] Wha... what a horrid thing to say!

[ PRETEND CRY ] I... I know I never had a boyfriend, but you didn’t have to be mean to me.

So what if I’m a 19-year old virgin and never had love or... or... a broken heart, like you.

You think you know me? You think you know what it’s like to love someone soooo much... and never have that person even notice you?

  
[ SNIFFLE ] No, don’t apologise big brother...

I... I know you didn’t mean it... right?

B..but you really hurt my feelings...

[ SNIFFLE ] Mmmm... okay, I forgive you...

[ POUTY VOICE ] ... IF you gimme big hug and kiss.

Mmmmmmm...

  
[ GIGGLE ] But... I didn’t say kiss where...

[ POUTY VOICE ] No! Doesn’t count.

Gib me kiss... on my lips.

Whyyyy...? It’s not weird... brothers kiss their sisters on the lips alll the tiiiimmmmeee...

You pwomised! Pweasee?

Gib me kiss! Gib me kiss!

[ GIGGLE ] Yay. Thank you big brother, thank you.

  
Okay, wait...

It’s got to be done right or it doesn’t count.

Uhm... lean back against the pillow...

Please? Just do it for me?

Okay... now, let me... mmm... climb over you.

No, please, it’s okay big brother... 

It’s nothing weird, I promise!

Just a kiss, is all. 

You worry too much, big brother.

Okay... see? No big deal.

Remember I used to sit in your lap like this when we were little? 

  
[ SULTRY, SOOTHING ]

Well, we’re not so little anymore...

But we can be close like this...

Close your eyes big brother... that’s it...

Just relax okay...

I’m your sister who loves you with all her heart...

You’re safe... you’re okay...

Feel my warmth... pressed against you...

Mmmm...

[ SLOW KISS ]

Mmmm... your lips taste so good...

[ SLOW KISS ]

Mmmm... yes, put your hands on my thighs... higher... Mmmm...

[ MORE INTENSE KISSING ]

Uh..! Wait!... where’re you going?!

No! Don’t get up!

Stop! Dammit... please!

Just... calm down...

Yes... breathe...

Nothing’s happened... Nothing’s happening.

Breathe...

Big brother... listen to me...

Are you listening?

Look at me...

There. is. nothing. wrong. with. kissing. your. sister.

No. Says who?

Look. Forget everyone else. Who cares what others think?

There’s just you... and me... no one else.

Let that sink in...

Yes, only you and me. Here. Right now.

You have a girl... in your lap... who wants to kiss you.

No, it’s not weird. Stop thinking that.

I want to make you feel better. And... if you stopped thinking so much, maybe you will feel better.

Admit it, you were enjoying kissing me.

Right? Admit it!

See?... I knew it.

[ BACK TO SEDUCTIVE, SULTRY ]

Big brother... I want to be close to you.

And you want to be close to me.

Feel your body responding to mine...

Listen to what your body wants.

Mmm... close your eyes... Go on... Good.

Give in to your body...

Just let it happen big brother...

Let it happen...

[ SLOW KISS ]

See?... Good right?

[ MORE PASSIONATE KISSING ] Mmmm...

Let go, big brother...

I want this...

I want to do this with you...

  
[ MOAN AND KISS AS YOU TALK ]

Mmmm... Yes... feel under my towel...

Mmmm... I’m not wearing anything...

Feel my ass... uh-huh...

Let me kiss your neck...

I know you like love bites all over your neck...

Mmm... how do I know?

I live here, silly.

Mmmm... your cock is so harddd...

Let me grind on it... Uhhh...

Shhh... don't fight it, big brother...

Mmmm... yes... I listened to you and your girlfriend through the wall...

Or should I say, your ex.

I know everything you like...

How you like to kiss...

How you like... to fuck...

And how you like your cock to be sucked.

All the things you want her to do... but she refused...

Mmmm... you know what... [ WHISPER ] you can do those things with me.

Mmmm... baby... I’m gonna take off my towel now...

I wanna show you something...

Kiss me...

Bring your hand... lower... Ohhh... fuckkk...

Do you feel it?

Mmmm... feel how smooth my pussy is?

Uhhh... I waxed my pussy for you...

I know you like a smooth pussy. But your ex doesn’t always do it, does she?

I know you like it. You groaned so loud.

Oh, big brother... Your fingers feel so good... uhhh...

You’re making my cunt sooo slippery and wet...

Uh-huh... that’s another thing I learnt. You like her to talk dirty.

But she doesn’t huh?

Maybe she’s not the girl for you huh?

[ WHISPER ] I’ll talk dirty to you all the time as I’m milking your cock.

Mmm... big brother, take off your clothes...

Yes, everything.

Okay, lie back.

I wanna feel my pussy grinding on your bare cock...

No, it's fine. Stop thinking so much.

Suck my nipples, pleaseee... big brother... suck my nipples...

Yesss...

  
[ LOUD MOAN ]

Oh fuck!

Let me grind on your cock.

Ohhh... my pussy is on fire!

Ahhhh... You know how many times I’ve dreamed of this...

Mmmm... So many nights...

Hearing you fucking your ex...

I wished it was me...

I finger fucked myself... And pretended it’s your cock...

You made me squirt so many times...

Oh, big brother, don’t come yet...

Slow down...

I’m gonna do something for you, your ex never liked...

Uh-huh... I want you to fuck my face...

Don’t worry baby... I’ve been practising...

On a dildo. I bought a dildo that was an exact match of your cock.

... hmm? What?

Oh... er... I... guessed how big you are...

Stop thinking. Do you wanna fuck my face or not?

Good boy.

Come to the edge of the bed...

Ohhh... your cock is so wet from our juices...

My mouth is watering already...

Before we start, I want you to do me a favour...

Call out my name... as you fuck my face... scream my name... please?

Just... I want you to do it.

Okay... Mmm...

[ LICKING SOUNDS ]

[ SUCKING SOUNDS ]

Oh, big brother, you taste so good...

Now, fuck your sister’s mouth...

Fuck my mouth like it’s my cunt.

[ FACE FUCK SOUNDS ]

Yes... keep calling out my name... Oh god!

[ FACE FUCK SOUNDS ]

[ MOAN AND KISS AS YOU TALK ]

Mmm... big brother...

Don’t cum yet...

I want you inside me...

Lie down... I’m gonna straddle you again...

Mmmm... don’t worry big brother...

We have the rest of our lives to do EVERYTHING you’ve always wanted.

But now... I just wanna... Oooh... you’re so hard...

I just wanna have my first fuck...

With you...

[ MOAN, SQUEAL, SEXY NOISES ]

  
[ KEEP MOANING ALL THE WAY TO THE END ]

Ohhhh fuckkk...

Oh big brother... you’re so bad...

You’re fucking your sister...

Say it... Say you love fucking your sister...

Again... ohhh...

Say you love fucking your sister’s virgin cunt...

Yess...

Now scream my name!... Oh fuckkk...

Yes big brother...

I’ll do anything for you...

Your ex hated rimming?

Well, you can lick my asshole all night.

Your ex didn’t like riding your face?

I’m gonna ride and squirt all over your pretty face!

You wanna fuck in the shower? At the beach? You wanna make a porno?

Oh big brother... yes, yes and yes... We gonna fuck anytime and anywhere you want.

Ohhh, I still can’t believe... 

My big brother’s cock... Sliding in and out of my pussy...

Oh, god... I’m so happy...

I’ve watched you so many times...

Oh... might as well tell you.

I put up cameras in your room...

No, don’t worry... it’s just for me to watch.

Well, how else was I gonna learn about you?

I masturbate watching both of you fuck... so many times... Uhhh...

You fucked her so hard coz you knew I was listening...  
  
Say it! You wanted me to hear, didn’t you?  
  
See? It’s your fault. For teasing me like that.

You made me fall in love with you... Watching you fuck...

Ohhh... I snuck into your room...

While you were sleeping... and sucked your cock...

With your girlfriend beside you... Uh-huh

And measured your cock... Mmmm...

That’s how I got the exact size... [ GIGGLE ]

I fucked myself with my dildo on your bed... Uh-huh...

Mmmm... You’re mine now, you know.

Your ex doesn’t deserve you...

You know why you broke up?

Your ex found a thong in your car and accused you of cheating, right?

[ LAUGH ] That stupid bitch...

Oooo... Baby are you close?

Cum in me... cum in me as I tell you...

Don’t worry, I’m on the pill...

It was MY thong... In your car [ GIGGLE ]

I put it there and told her you were cheating...

Oh God baby...

Yes... Cum in me!

Yes...

[ ORGASM ]

  
[ GIGGLE ]

[ PANTING ]  
  
Oh big brother... Don’t look so confused.

I did you a favour.

She was no good for you.

I did what you didn’t have the balls to do.

But now that you’re free...

Hmm... oh, no, you can’t go back to her.

[ GIGGLE ]

Nuh-uh...

You know why?

Coz I’ve been live streaming this to her. [ GIGGLE ]

Hmm... Oh, the cameras are still here.

One in the ceiling... and one in the wall.

I called her just before I came in. Told her YOU had something to show her.

She probably saw everything.

How you FUCKED your sister’s face and loved it. [ GIGGLE ]

And CAME deep inside your sister’s cunt. [ GIGGLE ]

The audio’s kinda soft so good thing you were shouting my name.

[ GIGGLE ]

Do you think she’ll be mad?

From the wall... she probably had the best view of my pussy bouncing on your cock.

  
[ GIGGLE WITH ECHO EFFECT OR WITH TINNITUS - LIKE THE LISTENER IS SLOWLY LOSING HIS MIND (OPTIONAL) ]

Oh come on! Big brother.

Don’t you see... now you and I can finally be together.

Also... I miiiiight not be on the pill...

[ FADING ] Oh big brother... we gonna have a baby...

[ GIGGLE TO FADE]

/scriptend


End file.
